KibaNaru Chapters 21-25
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: More Chapters to the KibaNaru Story enjoy :D


**KibaNaru: The Nine Tailed fox and The hound Chapters 21-25**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The next day Kiba wakes up sees Kurkuro by his side gives him a kiss on the cheek..Kurkuro: Hey baby..Kiba: Good morning baby how'd you sleep? Kurkuro wonderful! how bout you? Kiba: I slept great love! Kurkuro: I'm glad you did honey. Kiba: Me too I'll be right back okay? Kurkuro: okay..Kiba goes to get cleaned up then comes out staring at Kurkuro thinking: Damn he's so cute! and I'm so happy! Kurkuro: I'll be right back babe goes to get cleaned up then comes out wraps his arms around Kiba..Kiba: I love you...Kurkuro: I love you too baby..I have to go help Naruto and Namaru out today argh! Kiba: help them with what? Kurkuro: Some project their doing on their house Kiba: oh okay if you want me to come with I will...Kurkuro: Okay babe I'd love that! Kiba smiles..Naruto wakes up with Namaru next to him smiling at him..Naruto: Good morning love Namaru: Good morning baby sleep well? Naruto: Yes I did how bout you? Namaru: I slept good! and do we have to have Kurkuro here to help us? Naruto: Yes we do because he's the only person I know that can do the measurements right unlike you know who...Namaru: Oh Shikamaru and Kakashi? Naruto: oh nevermind I don't know what I was trying to say in the first place. Namaru: I love you Naruto! naruto: Love you too Namaru then they hear a knock on the door..Namaru goes to open the door and see Kurkuro standing there with his arm around Kiba..Namaru: Hey there how are you two doing? Kiba: Doing good thanks..Namaru: Okay good to hear..Naruto: Uh hi you guys how's it going? Kurkuro: good just came by to do the measurement for your windows. Naruto: Okay have at it! Kurkuro: thank you goes to do the measurements as Kiba sits on the couch just staring him...Naruto: Are you okay? Kiba: Yea I'm good just enjoying the view..Naruto: Are you guys together?! Kiba: ohh yess we are and I'm so happy! Namaru: Awe how cute and when did this happen? Kurkuro: about a month ago..Naruto: nice you guys! so happy for you! then goes to the kitchen and Namaru follows him..Namaru: You okay baby? Naruto: Yea just a little shaken up since Kurkuro decided to bring Kiba with him..Namaru: I'm sorry honey I didn't know he was gonna bring him..Naruto: It's okay love then Kiba walks in saying: Um uh he's finished with the measuring you guys..Namaru and Naruto: Okay cool! thank you so much you guys! Kiba and Kurkuro: You're welcome and let us know when the new windows come okay? Naruto: will do! take care! Kiba and Kurkuro leave then for some reason Kiba turns around and winks at naruto as Naruto blushes..Well that was interesting don't you think? Namaru: Yes that was and they're finally together after all this time. Naruto: I know right? Namaru wraps his arms around Naruto kissing him on the lips..I love you so much Namaru..Namaru: I love you too Naruto..They go inside the house close the door kissing each other..Then someone knocks on their door again..Who could this be honey? Naruto: I don't know let's just open the door..They open the door and Shikamaru and Kakashi are standing there on their porch..Naruto: Hey what's up guys? Shikamaru: Just came by to check on you guys to make sure you're okay..naruto: We're fine you guys and also here's the pattern for the floor..Kakashi: Good taste you guys! Namaru: thanks! Shikamaru: Let us know when you go get it okay so we can put it in the same day. naruto: Okay thank you guys! Kakashi: You're welcome! they leave to go home..Naruto closes the door kisses Namaru on his neck then lips...Namaru: Ohh Naruto I love you so much! Naruto: I love you too baby..what would you like to do today? Namaru: doesn't matter to me as long as we're together..Naruto blushing: awe honey I love you so much! well we can go watch the fireworks tonight at the waterfalls..Namaru: that would be so romantic baby! that's a definite yes! Naruto: Okay love! Shikamaru and Kakashi arrive home sees Yuki and Shio playing with their toys in the living room and Sakura feeding Kai and Monokie..Shikamaru: Hey baby how are you feeling? Sakura: Much better! Shikamaru: I'm so glad we went to go stop by Naruto and Namaru's house..Sakura: how'd that go? Kakashi: went good they said Kurkuro and Kiba were by and Naruto got a little shaken up..Sakura: Oh my poor brothers I'm so glad he has namaru though! Shikamaru: So are we babe he's really good to him..Sakura: Kakashi can you hold Kai and Monokie please? Kakashi: Sure I'd love to hold them! Sakura gives kai and Monokie to Kakashi while she signals Shikamaru to come to the other room..Shikamaru: what's up honey? Sakura pins him to the wall kissing him on the lips then licks his neck...Ah! ohh baby..I love you so much Sakura...Sakura: I love you too! goes down on him pulling down his pants putting his cock into her mouth then sucks..Shikamaru moans. Shikamaru: ah! ohh baby ah! love the way you suck ahh! damn! Sakura stands up kissing her love on the lips as he takes off her top and pulls down her pants..Sakura: Ahh! ohh shika...as he kisses her all over her body sucking and licking her nipples then thrusts deep into her vagina..Ahh! ohh shiitttttt feeels so good! ah! ah! ah! ahh! Shika! ohh yess! Shikamaru: Ohh baby I'm gonna cumm Sakura: Cum baby I love feeling you inside me...Shikamaru cumms inside her..that was so wonderful honey! Shikamaru: It sure was my love let me carry you to the shower..Sakura: Okay love..He carries her to the shower then puts her down as they step into the shower washing their bodies kissing and touching each other all over...Sakura: ah! Shikamaru: ah! Sakura: I really love you Shika so much you're my everything as tears roll down from her eyes. Shikamaru: Ohh Sakura I love you too and you're my everything as tears roll down his face..they hug each other tight..They get out of the shower get dressed and this time Sakura ended up wearing Shikamaru's sweats and Shikamaru ended up with one of her shirts on. They walk out to the living room Kakashi sees them and laughs..Sakura: what's so funny kashi?! Kakashi: Shikamaru's wearing your shirt..Sakura: He looks hot in it! don't you think?! Kakashi thinks for a minute: Well yes he does but its still funny..Sakura: I'm gonna smack you! Shikamaru: Do I look good in this shirt?! Sakura whispers: Yess you do actually you look really hott..Shikamaru's face turns beat red..Kakashi thinking: gosh why can't that be me with her! I want to have my way with her so badd..Sakura looks at Kakashi: What's wrong? Kakashi: Oh nothing I'm fine..Sakura: hmm okay if you say so! Shikamaru: Honey would you like to come with me to the store? Sakura: Sure! I'll go with you! Kakashi gives her a sad look..what's wrong Kashi? Kakashi whispers: When can I have my way with you? Sakura's face turns red: Um uh I'll let you know..Kakashi: okay grabs her ass then Shikamaru's both: ah! what was that for? Kakashi: I couldn't help myself you two are so hott...Sakura and Shikamaru wink at him as they leave for the store..They get to the store and pick up a few items then as they were walking back home they see Kurkuro and Kiba kissing each other..Shikamaru: they're together now? Sakura: I guess so wow! Shikamaru: Yea wow is right..Sakura puts her arm around shikamaru kisses him on the lips I love you sakura..Sakura: I love you too baby. As they walk they stop near the waterfalls and Shikamaru pulls her to him kissing her...Ohh Shika..Shikamaru: wanna go in the water? Sakura: we don't have towels with us though! Shikamaru: thats okay we'll dry off when we get back to walking..Sakura: you're so kinky...Shikamaru: ha ha ha takes her into the water with him. Sakura: ohh this feels so nice! Shikamaru: It does huh? Sakura: yes and you know what the best part is? Shika: What's that? Sakura finally confesses her love for Shikamaru. Shikamaru: ohh Sakura I've loved you since the first time I saw you too but I was with Naruto at the time..Sakura: I know you were and I didn't want to get in the way until that night when we got so drunk that we couldn't see straight and yea..Shikamaru: I knew I was their father because I felt it..Sakura: I knew you were too kisses shikamaru..Shikamaru: I love you more every moment that goes by..Sakura: I feel the same way about you honey..Shikamaru: Mann I wanna take off your clothes and have my way with you..Sakura: We don't have a change of clothes dear and I don't want us having to walk home naked or people are gonna try to take you away from me when they see how hot you are! Shikamaru: Me! You're hot too baby! and no way would I want anyone else when I have the love of my life right here with me in my arms! Sakura: awe Shika! i love you so much! kisses him on the lips..Shikamaru: wanna get going baby? Sakura: but I love this honey being with you in the water with our soaken wet clothes on! Shikamaru: ha ha ohh honey let's get home so we can change..Sakura: Okay! let's go! They get out of the water grab their stuff and walk home with wet clothes on..Sakura thinking: ohh he is so hott with wet clothes on mmm and he's all mine and no body elses! Shikamaru thinking: wow shes so hott with wet clothes on and she's all mine and no one elses! Sakura: yay we made it home and my clothes are still wet! Shikamaru: so are mine honey! Shio and Yuki run to the door: momma daddy! Sakura and Shikamaru walk in hey guys gives them hugs..Yuki: You guys wet! Shio: Yes you wet! Kakashi's staring at them thinking: ohh wow...Shikamaru: Are you alright Kakashi? Kakashi: ohh yess I'm fine I love the view! Shikamaru and Sakura blush..Sakura: well he decided to pull me into the water with him so that's why we're wet. Kakashi: Ohh I see...Shikamaru: Let's go change honey..Sakura: Okay honey they go into their bedroom and change out of their soaken wet clothes..once they clothes the door they run to each other kissing each other on the lips..Sakura: damn you look hot when you're wet and sexy too...Shikamaru: so do you baby...They take off each other's wet clothes and put dry ones on..Sakura: that was really nice babe today..Shikamaru: yes it was my love very nice! Sakura: Let's go feed the kids ha ha Shikamaru grabs her from behind and they kiss each other.. They leave their bedroom walking into the living room sees Kai and Monokie sleeping on Kakashi's chest..Sakura: I'm so sorry but we have to feed them..Kakashi: Okay if they ever ask about this I'm blaming you! Shikamaru: Oh thanks Kakashi! Kakashi: Ha ha ha Sakura: can we kick his butt? Kakashi: why? Shikamaru: for saying that you're gonna tell Kai and monokie what we did to them when they were sleeping waking them up. kakashi: ha ha I might tell them one day! Sakura: you're something else! Sakura gives shikamaru a bottle and they feed the babies..Shio and Yuki: they eat too much mommy and daddy..Shikamaru: for now they have to eat alot but later they won't have to eat so much..Yuki: O okay Shio: good Sakura and Shikamaru laugh then hug their kids..Kakashi: okay kids wanna snack? Yuki: yes Kasi! kakashi: Okay let's go get you guys a snack! they go with him to the kitchen and he gives them a snack. Naruto and namaru get ready to go see the fireworks when Namaru lays a big kiss on naruto..naruto: ohh baby what was that for? Namaru: because I love you so much..Naruto: i love you too baby let's go see the fireworks! They leave their house going to the waterfalls when they get there they see Kiba and Kurkuro cuddling with each other in a blanket waiting for the fireworks to start..Naruto and Namaru set their blanket down and wrap each other in one big blanket holding each other looking up at the sky..the fire works start going and Sakura, Shikamaru, kakashi along with Shio, yuki, Kai and Monokie watch them from their house..Sakura wraps her arms around Shikamaru as they watch them explode in the sky. Sakura: they're so beautiful and so pretty..Shikamaru: I know someone who's as beautiful as those..Kakashi says the same thing..Sakura: Awe you guys..Shikamaru whispers to Sakura: It's the truth baby..A half an hour later the fireworks end and everyone heads home..Naruto and namaru take their stuff and go home to their house..Kiba and Kurkuro go home also..When Naruto and his love get home they end up taking off each others clothes kissing each other all over and sucking on each other's cock..Naruto: ahh! ohh namaru! ah! ahh! love the way you suck ah! Namaru: ah! Naruto! Ahh! ohh baby love the way you suck too! Then Naruto thrusts into Namaru deep...Namaru: ahhh! ohhh dammit! ahh! ahh! ohh narutoooooo! ahh! oh Yess! Yess! Yess! naruto strokes his cock in his hand as he thrusts faster..ahh! ahh! ohh baby! ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh damn! ah! Then Namaru thrusts into naruto deep..Naruto: ahh! ohh damn! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! Namaruuuuuuuuuu! ohh i love you so much! namaru: I love you too Naruto! ah! ohh shittt I'm gonna cummm Naruto: Cummmm! ahh! Namaru explodes inside Naruto...ohh that was wonderful ah! Namaru: yes it was honey! I love you so much Naruto you're my world baby..Naruto: you're my world too Namaru..They go take a shower then when they come out they dry off Namaru carries Naruto to the bedroom gently lays him on their bed...Naruto: You didn't have to do that baby..Namaru: I know but I wanted to Naruto blushes ohh you're so adorable when you blush honey..Naruto: I love you Namaru so much..Namaru: I love you too baby you hungry? Naruto: Yes I am darling what shall we make? Namaru: How bout Ramen? Naruto: ohh baby you read my mind! Namaru: he he let's make ramen then..Naruto: Okay love..They make some ramen and they're loving it a whole lot...This is soo yummy! Namaru: Sure is yummy but I know someone who's just as yummy...Naruto: You're yummy too honey.. Sakura, Shikamaru, kakashi along with all the kids go inside the house to get dinner going..Sakura: Shika? Shikamaru: yes love? Sakura: Can you help me? with this meat? Shikamaru: Sure! comes to the kitchen to cut up the meat..Sakura: thanks babe I was having a hard time cutting it..Shikamaru: It's okay baby don't worry about it besides I love being in the kitchen with you Sakura smiles. They get the meal cooked then serve it on the plates and put them on the table..Sakura: time for dinner! Kakashi: Okay! come on Shio..Yuki.. they come running to the table while Kakashi's walking with the two tiny ones in his arms. Shikamaru: Let me have Kai so you can eat Kakashi..Sakura: and I'll take Monokie from you too..Kakashi: thank you you guys..Sakura: You're welcome! did you like the fireworks Shio and Yuki? Yuki: they were pretty mom! Shio: I really liked those very pretty! Sakura: Yes they were very pretty you guys..Shikamaru: Glad you guys enjoyed that! Shio: Daddy? can we go to the field? Shikamaru: the training field? Shio: Ya! Sakura: I'll come with you I just have to see this! Shikamaru: Yes you can come with me how bout you Yuki? Yuki: Yes me come too! Sakura and Shikamaru laugh so does Kakashi..Yuki: Can Kasi come too? Shikamaru: If he wants to! Kakashi: Yes Yuki I will come with you guys..Shio and Yuki smile..Sakura thinking: oh boy can't wait to see this! Shikamaru: What's wrong babe? Sakura: Just tired honey..Shikamaru: Here I'll clean up and you can get some rest okay? Sakura: Okay honey..Sakura gets up from the table with Monokie in her arms and goes to sit on the couch..ohh Monokie you're so adorable sweetheart! Monokie smiles at her mother Shika! they're starting to smile love! Shikamaru: awe! Sakura gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen to see Shikamaru and he looks at monokie and she smiles at her father..Awe sweetheart daddy loves you so much! Where's Kai? Sakura: With Kakashi..Shikamaru: Okay touches Sakura's face..Sakura: Shika? Shikamaru whispers: I wanna make love to you tonight...Sakura: I'd love that baby..they kiss each other. they finish cleaning up the kitchen then go to the living room to see what the kids are doing. Sakura: Okay Yuki and Shio! time for bath! Yuki runs and so does Shio..oh boy! they're running away from me guys! help! Shikamaru catches shio then kakashi catches yuki and both kids are laughing..Thank you guys! Shikamaru: You're welcome let's just hope they don't try to get out of the bath tub. Sakura: Yea really I hope they don't..Sakura and Shikamaru wash Yuki and shio's hair and clean them up while they splashed at their parents and laughing oh you're laughing at us huh? Shio laughing: no he he Yuki: we not laughing he he then sakura and shikamaru take them out of the tub and dry them off..Shikamaru: Kakashi they splashed us while we were giving them a bath..Kakashi: ha ha ha those two are something else! Shikamaru: They are but I love them so much! kakashi: I love them too! Then Sakura comes to feed Kai and monokie while she sits on the couch with her wet clothes on. Shikamaru: We got their pajamas on even though they ran away from us honey.. Sakura: ha ha they always do that to us honey! Shikamaru: I know but still here let me help you feed them baby..Takes Kai and feeds while sitting next to Sakura. Kakashi comes into the living room looking like he just got struck by lighting. Shikamaru trying not to laugh: What happened?! Kakashi: They attacked me..Sakura: ha ha ha ha Kakashi: Oh is that how it is huh? Sakura: I'm sorry but look at your hair..Kakashi goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror: Oh no! oh boy..Shikamaru and Sakura are in the living room laughing really hard..Kakashi: Ok you two are deciding to laugh at me huh? Shikamaru: Sorry babe but it looks funny ha ha ha ha ha they finish feeding Kai and Monokie burp them and get them ready for bed.. Sakura: Shika? Shikamaru: yes? Sakura: Kai peed on me! shikamaru laughing: Oh honey that happened to me earlier..Sakura: You're laughing at me aren't you..Shikamaru: I'm laughing with you baby Sakura: I love you Shikamaru: I love you too let's go take a shower dear he he Sakura: Shika! what am I gonna do with you guys?! Shikamaru: I don't know love us? Sakura: That's the only thing I can do! they get into the shower and get cleaned up ah! the water feels so good..Shikamaru: Yes it does babe ahh! They finish taking a shower then they dry off with a towel and put some dry clothes on.. They go to the living room and Kakashi's no where in sight..Shikamaru: Kakashi?! where are you?! They check the kids bedrooms he's not there then they get to the spare room sees him on his bed sleeping..Sakura: Oh thank goodness! I thought something happened to him when he didn't answer you! Shikamaru: Yea I did too babe Sakura wakes him up..Kakashi: oh hey sorry I'm really tired tonight..Shikamaru: Its okay get some rest honey it's been a long day for all of us..Sakura: Yes get some sleep dear okay? Kakashi: Okay good night you guys Sakura and Shikamaru: good night. they close his door then go check on the kids Yuki and shio are asleep in their beds and Kai and Monokie are in their cribs sleeping..Sakura: they're asleep our sweet angels are asleep honey..Shikamaru: yes they are honey they've had a long day today. Sakura: Ready to go to bed love? Shikamaru: yes if you are..Sakura: okay let's go to sleep honey.. they go to bed and fall asleep..**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Naruto and Namaru are sleeping in their bed with their arms wrapped around each other not knowing that Kiba and Kurkuro somehow got into their house. Kurkuro: why are you doing this Kiba?! they love each other like we do! Kiba: I'm just wanting to get revenge on Naruto that's all! Kurkuro: You know what I'm not gonna have any part of this and if you hurt him I hope Namaru beats the shit out of you! Kiba: Oh thanks alot! Kurkuro: Don't say I didn't warn you...Kiba: whatever goes into the bedroom sees Namaru's arms wrapped around Naruto..thinking: Dammit! great just great! so he uses a book to knock Namaru out cold so he thinks it did..Then Naruto opens his eyes yelling: What the fuck Kiba?! Don't you hurt my love you understand me?! Kiba: Well for your information I came for you! Naruto: No I'm not gonna let you have your way with me! I'm not your toy anymore Kiba! Besides you have a good man in your life now and I know you love him very much! Kiba: Shut up Naruto! runs towards him and Naruto tries to run away from him but Kiba trips him and Naruto falls to the floor and is out cold. Kiba then pulls Naruto's pants down and then he buttons and unzips his pants and thrusts into Naruto deep..Naruto wakes up screaming really loud help! Namaru wakes up sees Kiba on top of Naruto goes to grab him by his hair..Kiba: What the fuck Namaru?! Namaru: Dammit Kiba! leave my love alone asshole! Kicks and punches him then Kurkuro walks in telling Namaru and Naruto how sorry he is about this happening..Namaru: Kurkuro make sure he doesn't ever touch my love again! Kurkuro: Oh I'll make sure he doesnt alright I'm so sorry Naruto..Naruto crying: Just keep him away from me! please! Kurkuro: I will you guys I promise! picks up Kiba off the floor and carries him home..Namaru: Oh baby you alright honey as tears fall from his eyes..Naruto: yes thanks to you saving me..oh baby you have bump on your head did he do that to you?! Namaru: yes he did so he could have his way with you and when I heard you screaming I woke up and saved you from him raping you..naruto: I love you so much Namaru! hugs him crying really hard..Namaru: ohh baby I love you too more than anything! They kiss each other on the lips and Namaru checks Naruto to make sure he's okay..Naruto: how is everything? Namaru: everything looks good honey so glad you're okay he could had really hurt you! Naruto: I know honey can we go back to bed now? Namaru: yes we can and we're going to sisters house tomorrow okay? Naruto: Okay baby they go back to sleep as Namaru holds Naruto tight in his arms as they both cry..Kurkuro and Kiba Get home to their house Kurkuro checks Kiba to see if he actually entered naruto but he didn't his cock was dry as a bone...then has a sigh of relief..Kiba: what happened? Kurkuro: Do you remember anything? Kiba: I just remember I was trying to get revenge on Naruto but I couldn't do it..Kurkuro: I'm happy you didn't Kiba..Kiba: Kurkuro? Kurkuro: Because I love you with all my heart and I am not sharing you with anyone else! got it? Kiba smiles: yes darling I wouldn't let that happen because I love you and only you! Kurkuro: Ohh Kiba! they kiss then go to bed and make love...The next day Naruto and Namaru wake up at the same time smiling at each other then go get ready to go to Sakura and Shikamaru's house to tell them what had happened last night..Namaru: Ready to go honey? Naruto: Yep! I'm ready love! They walk over to Sakura and Shikamaru's house knocking on the door..Sakura: Who could that be this early in the morning? Shikamaru: I don't know lets go check..They put their robes on and go open the door and see Namaru and Naruto standing on their porch. Sakura: What are you guys doing here so early in the morning? Namaru: Sis Kiba raped Naruto last night but from what I saw it didnt look like he got inside him..Sakura: Oh my gosh! Naruto you okay? Naruto: yea just shaken up really badd..Namaru holds him in his arms we told Kurkuro to make sure Kiba stays away from us and he promised us. sakura: Good! I wonder about him sometimes! Naruto: yea me too! Shikamaru: you guys gonna be okay? Namaru: Yea will be okay just gotta change the locks on our doors now. Sakura and shikamaru: You guys hang in there if you need anything let us know..Naruto and namaru: okay thank you! Shikamaru If you want you can lay down on the couch you guys. namaru and Naruto: thanks Shika! they both lay down on the couch with a blanket over them wrapped in each others arms. Sakura and Shikamaru go back to bed before they did they both went to get cleaned up first..Sakura: I'm so tired honey..Shikamaru: I am too baby let's go back to sleep okay? Sakura: Okay baby. They get back into bed then Sakura kisses Shikamaru with her tongue in his mouth..Shikamaru: mhmm oh baby.. Love the way you kiss me.. Sakura smiles: i love the way you kiss me too baby..open Shikamaru's robe ohh wow...Shikamaru: what dear? Sakura: You're so hott soo sexy too..Shikamaru: Sakura? Sakura: I want you I want to make love to you stud muffin..Shikamaru: Ohh I love the sound of that unties her robe..wow you're so beautiful my love..Sakura: So are you! Shikamaru kisses her on the lips with his tongue in her mouth then Sakura wraps her arms around him then he slowly thrusts inside her vagina deep..Ah! ohh baby ah! ahh! ohh I love you so much! Shikamaru: I love you too Sakura..ahh! you feel so good honey! Sakura: I love feeling you inside me it feels soo good..Shikamaru: ohh my beautiful love of my life you mean so much to me..Sakura: You mean alot to me Shika..I love you! they kiss each other then they go get cleaned up before going out to check on the kids.. kakashi comes out of his room bumps into Shikamaru and Sakura's bedroom door...Shikamaru: Opens the door sees Kakashi without a shirt on you okay? Kakashi: You guys are so hott..shikamaru sees the bulge in his pants...what's wrong? Shikamaru: You've got a bulge baby..Sakura walks over sees Kakashi's bulge: Nice bulge Kashi! Kakashi: Very funny Sakura! Sakura: Just saying hottie goes to check on the kids sees naruto and Namaru sleeping on the couch thinking: you poor things goes to the kids bedroom sees Shio and Yuki in their beds smiling at her and laughing..Sakura: good morning sweeties! Yuki and Shio: Good morning mom! good morning daddy! good morning Kasi! Shikamaru: Good morning sweet hearts! Kakashi: good morning two you! Shio and Yuki go to the living room and see their uncles sleeping on the couch..Sakura: can one of you help me with Kai and Monokie please? Shikamaru comes in to help her out and once they got them changed and stuff they bring them out to the living room just as naruto and Namaru were waking up. Naruto sees Yuki and Shio looking at them..Namaru: Hi sweeties! so good to see you guys! Shio: Hi uncle! Naruto: Hi shio hi yuki! Yuki and Shio hug both Naruto and Namaru..thank you much for the hugs you guys! shio and Yuki smile then go to the kitchen to have something to : How are you feeling baby? Naruto: I'm fine honey so glad to be with you! Namaru: Ohh I'm glad we're together my love! I love you so much! Naruto: Love you too see Kai and monokie in Sakura and Shikamaru's arms Ohh hi you sweet little angels! ohh sis they're so cute! Namaru: Yes they're just adorable! ohh Monokie and Kai uncles love you honies! both Kai and Monokie smile at them. naruto: you guys just made my day! Sakura: I'm glad they made you smile Naruto..Namaru: I'm glad too sis! Kurkuro and Kiba wake up smiling at each other..Kiba: I love waking up next to you every morning you know that? Kurkuro: I love waking up with you next me too ohh Kiba I love you so much touches his face as Kiba kisses his hand..Kiba: I wanna marry you Kurkuro..Kurkuro's face turns beat red: You what? Kiba: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! Kurkuro: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you too Kiba! Kiba: Kurkuro I'm so happy I have you in my life you're the only person who's stepped to the plate to put up with me and my craziness! Kurkuro: that's because I love and adore you Kiba!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Five years pass Sakura and Shikamaru are going strong, Kakashi still lives with them and still helps them out with their four kids who love their Uncle to death..they also love Naruto and Namaru to death too! Shio: hey Yuki what in the world are you doing sis?! Yuki: what I like this outfit! Shio: Ookay well to me its ugly! Yuki: you would say that! brat! Shio: You are too! Sakura: Hey you two! Yuki why are you wearing that?! Yuki: I like this outfit mom! Sakura: sweetie please put a jacket or something over it it's cold outside! Yuki: yes mother! Shio: she is right its freezing ass cold out! Shikamaru: hey love of my life! Sakura: Hey baby ohh I love you so much! Sakura: I love you too Shika..they kiss each other..Kakashi: look what Kai and Monokie did to my tie! Sakura and SHikamaru laugh really hard..you two are no help..Sakura: I'm sorry Kashi! Kakashi: surreee you areee you guys..Shikamaru: ohh Kakashi cheer up! Sakura: Yes Kashi cheer up dear! Kakashi: yea I guess I should walks to his bedroom looking sad..Sakura goes to check on him..Sakura: what's wrong Kashi? Kakashi: Sakura I wanna be with you two for the rest of my life! Sakura: um come again?! Kakashi: You heard me! Sakura: ohh Kashi we love you too! very much! Shikamaru walks in: Did I just hear you say that you want spend the rest of your life with us? Kakashi: Yes I did say that..Shikamaru: ohh Kakashi! They hug him tight..Kakashi: well what do you guys think? Sakura: Well we'd like that...Shikamaru: yep we would! Kakashi: You would? Sakura and Shikamaru: Yes we would you're so wonderful with the children and they just love you so much! Kakashi blushes..: I love them too as if they were my own kids I mean I've known them all their lives! Shikamaru: True you have known them all their lives Kakashi and they do love you very much! Yuki: Yes I do! Shio: Yes I do Kasi! Kakashi: I love you guys too and Kai and Monokie..Sakura: Yuki did you find a jacket? Yuki: I'll get one mom goes to get a jacket..Sakura sees Naruto and Namaru standing outside of their house and goes outside..Sakura: What are you guys doing out here it's freezing! Naruto: we were taking a walk actually but it started to get colder and colder so we stopped and now we're gonna go head home..Sakura: We're going to the kids assembly apparently Yuki's getting an award for doing so well with her training. Naruto: Oh cool! I'm so happy to hear that Sis! where is she anyways? Sakura: Inside suppose to be getting a jacket! Yuki: Oh mom you worry too much Sakura: I don't want you guys to get sick that's all geez! Shikamaru: Babe are you okay? Sakura: yea I'm fine dear just really cold thats all..Shikamaru puts his arms around his love as Kakashi stares with rage building up inside him..Shio: What's the matter Kasi? Kakashi: Oh Shio if I could tell you I would but right now isn't the time..Shio: okay Kasi. They go to the assembly to see yuki and Shio receive their awards for outstanding attendance for training and doing well. Sakura: I'm so proud of you guys! Yuki and Shio: Thanks mom and dad! and Kasi! they all hug them..Yuki and Shio: guys we can't breathe..Sakura: Sorry sweeties we're all just proud of you guys! Yuki: thanks mom! love you mom! Sakura with tears in her eyes: Love you too honey! I love you Shio! Shio: Love you too mom! Hugs both kids. Shikamaru: I'm proud of you guys too! Yuki and Shio: thanks dad! we love you guys! Shikamaru: love you guys too! Kakashi: ready to head home you guys its getting colder by the minute.. On their way home their mother passes out on the ground..Shikamaru: Sakura! kakashi Get the kids back home while I take her to Lady Tsunade! Kakashi: Okay! Yuki & Shio: She gonna be okay dad? Shikamaru: I hope so you guys picks her up and carries her to lady Tsunades..Yuki and Shio: Kasi we're sacred! Kakashi: you're mother's a strong woman you guys she'll be fine as he holds Kai and Monokie in his arms about to cry..Shio and Yuki hug Kakashi tight..Kakashi: Ohh I love you guys so much! Yuki: We love you too! Shikamaru: please be okay my love please! I love you so much Sakura you're my world my everything! I need you my love! I can't live without you! the kids can't live without you either! I truly love you Sakura you're my equal! cries really hard..Gets to Lady Tsunade's office through the lobby of the hospital..Lady Tsunade: Ohh what happened? Shikamaru: we were walking home from the awards assembly and she passed out on the ground..Lady Tsunade calls her staff to take Sakura in..Please I love her so much Tsunade..Tsunade: I know you do Shikamaru I'll be right back okay. Shikamaru sits in the lobby crying really hard: Ohh Sakura my love please don't leave me I love you Sakura Hurano! with all my heart! As tsunade gets Sakura to the exam room checks her and notices she's smiling really big..Tsunade thinking: ohh Sweetie that man loves you Sakura He really does..Sakura wakes up: i know he does and I love him too more than anything..what happened? Tsunade you passed out while going home so Shikamaru brought you here he's so worried about you Sakura..Sakura: did you find anything? Tsunade: Yes and would you like Shikamaru in here when I tell you guys the news? sakura: yes I need him here! Tsunade calls Shikamaru to the exam room and when he walks in he sees Sakura awake runs to her and hugs her tight kissing her..ohh shika I love you honey! only you! Shikamaru: I love you too my love..Tsunade: you guys are making me wanna cry! Sakura: Oh Tsunade! Can you tell us what you found? Tsunade: Okay you guys you're gonna have another baby! Shikamaru: What?! Sakura: ohh wow! Tsunade: congratulations you guys! Shikamaru: ohh Sakura I love you so much honey! Sakura: I love you too baby! tsunade: now be careful going home two you love birds! Shikamaru: Okay we will! They leave the Hospital with smiles on their faces and full of joy! Sakura: We're having another baby honey! Shikamaru smiles: yes we are honey! ohh I love you Sakura! Sakura: I love you too honey.. They make it home inspite of it being so cold and when they walk through the door all four kids go running to them and hugging them tight..Yuki: We were worried about you guys! Shikamaru: Ohh Sweetie we love you guys so much and don't worry we're fine! Shio: so what's going on? Monokie and Kai: Ya what wrong? Sakura: You guys are gonna have another sibling! Yuki: Oh wow momm and dadd that's wonderful! monokie: ya it is! shio and kai: Hopefully it will be a boy! Sakura and Shikamaru laugh ohh you guys are so precious! Kakashi? Are you alright?! kakashi: Yes I'm fine just overwhelmed by the news that's all..Shikamaru: Kakashi this baby that's on the way is gonna be all of ours! Kakashi smiles: Ohh Shikamaru thank you so much! Sakura: Kashi it will be fine and we have the kids with all of us too! Kakashi: Yes true you guys! Shikamaru and Sakura both kiss him on the cheek..thanks you guys..thinking: they really do belong together but they love me too : Is the heater working okay in your room Kakashi? Kakashi: yes its working good thank you..Sakura: I'm glad we don't want you to freeze in there..We love you Kakashi! Kakashi: Love you guys too! Yuki: okay Monokie and I get to have our own room when the baby comes? Shikamaru and Sakura: we'll see girls okay! Yuki and Monokie: okay! good night love you! Shio and Kai: goodnight mom and dad! and Kasi! kakashi: good night sweetie! Yuki and Monokie: good night kasi love you! They all go to bed. Sakura: Ohh Shika we're having another baby honey! Shikamaru: Yes we are my love! Sakura: I love you Shika I really do love you! Shikamaru: i love you too! Sakura: I read your thoughts at the hospital when I was passed out and we are meant to be together..Shikamaru: ohh Sakura! they kiss..Naruto: Its freezing ass cold tonight honey! Namaru: Yes it is! damn! let's get some extra blankets so we'll be warms together..naruto: I love the sound of that Namaru..smiles..Namaru: me too babe! they put the extra blankets on their bed and climb in together Naruto holding Namaru in his arms. Naruto: I'm so in love with you Namaru haruno! you're my everything! Namaru: I'm so in love with you too Naruto Uzumaki..they kiss each other..then smile at each other..Um babe? Naruto: yes? Namaru: You were always my fox Naruto even if I didn't think anything of it somehow I knew..Naruto: Ohh honey I knew you were my hound he he my dog..even if I never thought about it somehow I just knew too..Namaru: ohh baby I love you so much! naruto: I love too my love they fall asleep together. Kurkuro and Kiba asleep in each others arms with extra blankets on them..Yuki looking out the window staring at the moon smiling thinking: I'm gonna have another little brother or sister! hopefully a sister so Monokie and I can protect her! laughs..Monokie: what's the matter Yuki? Yuki: nothing sis just happy that we're gonna have another brother or sister soon! Monokie: I hope its a little sister both laugh..Sakura: Honey? Shikamaru: Yes? Sakura: did you hear the girls? Shikamaru: Yes I did hear them my goodness the boys are saying the same thing..Sakura: ha ha ohh boy honey what are we gonna do? Shikamaru: Love each other..Sakura: yes my soulmate...love each other...Shikamaru: yess love each other my soulmate..they kiss then laugh at what the kids were saying.. Kakashi laying in his bed thinking: oh those kids are funny and I love them so much along with their parents..falls asleep..Dreams about Sakura..In Dream: Kashi I'm in love with you! I want to be with you so badd dream ends. Kakashi wakes up thinking: oh Sakura I love you too baby goes back to sleep..**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Sakura and Shikamaru are sound to sleep as Sakura has a dream about Kakashi...In Dream: Sakura I love you I always have you're my everything I need you so much baby..Dream ends. Sakura wakes up thinking: ohh Kashi my love..goes to sleep. The next day Sakura and Kakashi along with the kids went to her appointment since Shikamaru had to work. They arrive at Lady Tsunade's office and Sakura goes in for her exam..Tsunade: How are you feeling? Sakura: I feel okay been tired but that's normal I guess. Tsunade: yes it is and you know that you have two guys that love you? Sakura: Yes I do Lady Tsunade and they mean alot to me..Tsunade: We will have to do a DNA test when you get close to being due...Sakura: Why? Tsunade: I just figured you'd want to know who the real father is that's all. Sakura: I don't care who the father is! No matter what this baby will be well loved and cared for! Tsunade: That's true Sakura good point! Sakura thanks Doctor! Tsunade: Okay when you come to your next appt we will be finding out the sex of the baby okay? Sakura: okay! bye Tsunade! Tsunade: bye Sakura! Sakura and kakashi leave her office with the children, when they arrive home and let the kids through the door and get inside Sakura goes to lay down in the other room while Kakashi and the kids fall asleep on the couch. 3 hours later Shikamaru comes home and the kids run to him to hug him then Kakashi goes to give him a hug too..Shikamaru: Hey how's it going? Kakashi: Its going good Sakura's laying down resting and the kids well they had fallen asleep on the couch and just woke up..Shikamaru: Okay cool! You guys have a good nap? Shio, yuki, Kai and Monokie: Yes we did! Shikamaru: Okay that's good you guys! Monokie: Daddy? Shikamaru Yes? Monokie: Do you think Yuki and I will have a little sister? Shikamaru: Not sure but we're gonna find out at the next appointment.. Kai and Shio: Yay! Hope its a little brother! Yuki: you would say that you guys..Kakashi: Oh you guys it doesn't matter what the baby's gonna be you guys will love him or her just the same! Kids: eh? If you say so Kasi... he he he Shikamaru: Oh you guys! we all love you so much! Kids: We love you guys too! Shikamaru goes to check on Sakura and when he walks into the bedroom he sees her waking up from her nap..Sakura: Hey honey how is everything? Shikamaru: everything's good honey did you have a good nap? Sakura: yes I did dear I just needed to rest for a while..Shikamaru: That's fine babe besides you need it. Sakura: Yes I do and also it's lonely being in there by myself..Shikamaru: Well maybe one of us can join you? Sakura whispers: umm honey you said one of us...Shikamaru: Yes I did so either me or Kakashi will keep you company while you take your naps...Sakura: Um okay that's fine babe..Shikamaru: I'll be with you the first time love..Sakura: Okay sounds good baby goes to make dinner. Naruto: What's the matter baby? Namaru: Nothing honey just afraid of losing you Naruto..I had a strange dream last night that Kiba took you away from me! Naruto: You're not going to lose me Namaru ever! Besides I wouldn't let that happen because I love you so much and only you! Namaru: I love you too baby more than anything but I just can't shake the feeling off...Naruto: Oh baby I wish it would shake off...Kiba: So what's for dinner love? Kurkuro: It's a surprise dear..Kiba: okay can't wait to see what it is..Kurkuro: you'll see and I hope you'll like it. Kiba then goes to the couch to see what's on T.V and as he's searching his mind drifts into a dream about Naruto..In Dream: Kiba! Kiba! I've realized now that I still love you! Please! you're my soulmate Kiba...Dream ends. Kiba snaps out of it thinking: Naruto...then Kurkuro comes out from the kitchen with their dinner and puts it on the table. Kiba: Smells good babe! Kurkuro: thanks honey! They both sit at the table and eat their food then Kurkuro gets a sad feeling inside..Kiba: what's wrong baby? Kurkuro: I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you Kiba and I don't want that to happen! Kiba: You're not going to lose me Kurkuro..I love you so much and I would die if you were taken away from me! Kurkuro: Oh Kiba! they kiss each other..Kiba: Just know that I love you and only you...Kurkuro smiles: Okay my love..they finish their food and go to clean up the kitchen then Kiba gives Kurkuro a kiss with his tongue in his mouth and Kurkuro does the same..ohh Kiba love the way you kiss me...Kiba: I love the way you kiss too baby..they kiss again and Kurkuro pins Kiba to the wall lifting up his shirt kissing his neck then his chest..ah! baby...ah! He takes off his shirt then he takes off Kurkuro's shirt kissing and licking him...Kurkuro: ahh! ohh Kiba..ah! as he pulls down Kiba's pants then goes down on him sucking..Kiba: ah! ahh! ohh yess...love the way you suck baby..feels so good! Kurkuro stands up gives Kiba a kiss on the lips then Kiba goes down on him sucking..Kurkuro: ah! ohh baby! ahh! feels so good! love the way you suck...Kiba then stands up and kisses him on the lips..Kiba: I love you Kurkuro...Kurkuro: I love you too Kiba...they hug each other tight as they both cry really hard. Kiba thinking: I love this guy so much that I would die without him...but deep in my heart my love for Naruto is still there! But I love Kurkuro though! ohh why do I still love Naruto?! He has Namaru now he's happy! cries..Namaru finishes making dinner and brings it to the table as Naruto walks into the room to sit down at the table. Naruto: Smells good baby! Namaru: thanks babe! They eat their food and Namaru is still not able to shake off the feeling he has inside having the fear of losing the love of his life Naruto..Naruto: I love you Narmaru with all my heart..Namaru: I love you too Naruto my love. Naruto thinking: I love this guy so much and I'd die without him..I don't want to lose him! Namaru: Are you alright baby? Naruto: Yes I'm okay I just love you so much Namaru you're my soulmate! Namaru smiles thinking: that is exactly what I wanted to hear! ohh Naruto! they finish eating then go to clean up the kitchen then after that Naruto pins Namaru to the wall kissing him on the lips with his tongue in his mouth as Namaru does the same..Naruto: I love the way you kiss...Namaru: I love the way you kiss too baby...I see that you have a bulge babe..Naruto blushing: I always get one when I'm with you Namaru you know that! Namaru: ha ha how bout I relieve it for you? Naruto: Go ahead my love..so Namaru pulls down Naruto's pants and goes down on him sucking..ahh! ohh yess..ahhh! love the way you suck baby...ahh! Namaru stands up kissing him on the lips as Naruto pulls down Namaru's pants then goes down on him sucking on his rock hard cock..Namaru: ahh! ohh yess! ahh! ohh baby! love the way you suck...ahh! Naruto: Let's go to the bedroom baby. when they get to their bedroom they take off the rest of each other's clothes and Naruto thrusts into Namaru deep..Namaru: ahh! ohh Naruto! ahh! oo feels so good! ahh! Love feeling you inside me ahh! Naruto: you feel so good my love...ahh! Namaru then thrusts into Naruto deep...Naruto: ahh! ohh Namaru! ah! ah! ohh baby! love feeling you inside me...Namaru: You feel so good baby ahh! ohh shit I'm gonna cumm! Naruto: ohh baby cumm! Namaru cumms inside Naruto..wow! Namaru: oh yes wow is right! Naruto: I love you so much! Namaru: I love you too are you gonna join me in the shower? Naruto: Of course I am! they go take a shower and get cleaned up, when they get out the shower Namaru wraps the both of them in one big towel..Naruto: I've always loved this..Namaru: me too love..after drying off they go into their bedroom and climb into bed kissing and hugging each other. Sakura: Okay dinner is ready you guys! Shikamaru and Kakashi walk in with the kids as they all crowd around the table to sit down and have their dinner. Monokie and Yuki: This is good momma! Shio and Kai: This tastes good mom! Sakura: Thanks you guys! kids: you're welcome momma! Shikamaru and Kakashi: This is really good! Sakura: thanks you guys! I'm so happy that you all like it..Shikamaru: Yes we do honey! Sakura sits down next to Shikamaru to eat her food and when everyone was finished they all went to wash their dishes and put them in the dish rack..Then sakura goes and puts them all in the dishwasher with a smile on her face..Shikamaru: what's so funny babe? Sakura: How the kids tried to wash their dishes and put them on the rack..Shikamaru: he he they tried honey! Sakura: I know honey and I just love you so much Shika! Shikamaru: I love you too baby...they kiss each other..Kakashi: I'm trying to get Kai and Monokie to take their baths but its not working out..Sakura and Shikamaru: Okay we'll help you catch them..They finally catch Kai and Monokie put them in the tub and gave them a bath even though they were splashing Kakashi,Shikamaru and Sakura. Monokie: He he Sakura: Oh you think that's funny huh? Monokie: Yea he he Sakura takes her out of the tub to dry her off then she gets away and goes running down the hallway..Help you guys! Shikamaru Catches Monokie..Monokie: daddy! did you have to catch me? Shikamaru: Yes I did because you need to put your pajamas on! Monokie: Okay..goes to her room to put her pajamas on then Kai runs away from Kakashi but he catches him real fast as Kai laughs really hard. Kakashi: Oh you think that's funny? Kai: he he yea Kasi! Shikamaru: ha ha well he gotcha didn't he! Kai: Yes daddy he did! Kai goes to put his pajamas on. Kakashi: these kids you guys my gosh they're precious! Sakura: yes they are! and we just love them to death! Shikamaru: yes we do! Shio: Dad?! Kai got my homework wet! Shikamaru: Oh boy just put it somewhere to dry! Shio: Okay dad! After all the chaos the kids finally all went to bed and the adults plopped on the couch feeling very tired. Kakashi: Well I'm gonna go to sleep you guys since I have to go work..Shikamaru: So do I, we might as well all go to bed then..Sakura: Sounds good to me! Kakashi walks to his bedroom as Shikamaru and Sakura go into their bedroom but Sakura goes to check on Kakashi to make sure that the heater in his room is working..Sakura: Is your heater working? Kakashi turns around..: Uh Um y-yea it's working why? Sakura: Just making sure you don't freeze your ass off in here! Kakashi gets really close to her and whispers: If you were in here with me then I wouldn't need the heater..Sakura whispers: You're bad Kashi..Kakashi: But you love me though! Sakura: Yes i do! well good night sexy..Kakashi blushing: um uh Goodnight cherry blossom..Sakura leaves to her bedroom unaware that he's watching her walk down the hallway..Shikamaru: Is he warm enough? Sakura: yes he is warm enough dear..Shikamaru: Okay sweetie lets go to sleep now Sakura: Okay honey..They go to bed and as they fall asleep Sakura has a bad dream about Naruto being raped..In Dream: Naruto: No Kiba! Stay away from me! Kiba rips his shirt off then pulls down Naruto's pants along with his underwear and enters him..Naruto screams at the top of his lungs for help but Kiba covered his mouth as he thrusts into him deep..Naruto crying really hard and after Kiba got done with him he goes down on him sucking on his cock as Naruto tries to kick him away...Dream ends. Sakura wakes up screaming No! no! and crying..Shikamaru: Honey what's wrong?! Sakura: I had a nightmare that Naruto got raped while Namaru was gone on a mission..Shikamaru: Shit! We gotta do something to keep him safe honey..Sakura: I know but what? Shikamaru: I don't know dear..Sakura: Let's go to sleep honey..They Fall asleep holding each other..**

 **Chapter 25**

 **While Naruto's fast asleep holding Namaru in his arms he has a nightmare about being raped by Kiba..In Dream: Kiba No! No! stay away from me! I don't love you anymore! Kiba: No I will not stay away from you Naruto! pulls down his pants as naruto tries to fight him but Kiba ties his hands to the bed's headboard. Naruto: Please! Don't do this! You have Kurkuro! Please! Kiba: We will be back together Naruto! One way or another! Thrusts into him deep..Naruto screams and cries..Kiba: Stop crying! slaps him across the face and Naruto cries even harder..Kiba: I love you Naruto! I always have! Naruto: Let me go! Kiba: No! I will not! Dream ends. naruto wakes up crying and trembling..Namaru: Honey what's wrong?! Naruto: I had a nightmare that Kiba Raped me and you weren't here to save me cries really hard. Narmaru: ohh honey I would never leave you alone to where he can do that to you! I love you Naruto so much and besides if worse comes to worst could always go stay at Sakura's house that way you'll be safe..Naruto: True I would be but I don't want you to go on this mission though! Namaru: I don't either baby I'd rather stay here with you! Naruto hugs him tight..The next day Naruto and Namaru go talk to lady tsunade about the situation that Naruto's in and she tells Namaru that he doesn't have to go on the mission after all since there's already plenty of people. Namaru: Oh I'm so happy honey! that I don't have to go! Naruto: I am too honey! gosh I'm so glad! Then they see Kiba and Kurkuro coming towards them..Let's go another way babe I don't want to talk to them..Namaru: Good Idea love..so they go a different direction and finally make it home. Naruto: So glad to be home Namaru! Namaru: Me too babe! Sakura wakes up sees that Shikamaru is no where to be found so she gets up and puts some clothes on then walks out of the bedroom to see him with the kids playing around along with Kakashi..Sakura: ha ha you guys are silly! Monokie: Good Morning mommy! Kai: Good morning! Shio: morning mom! yuki: Good morning mother! Sakura: Good morning you guys! Shikamaru and kakashi: Good morning! Sakura: good morning I see that all of you are in a good mood today! Monokie: Yes we are momma! Kai: oh sis it's only because Kasi and daddy are gonna take us to the park today to start training! monokie: You hush Kai! Yuki: Gee Kai do you have to be so mean? Shio: he's not being mean he's just saying it like it is! Monokie: Grrrr Sakura: Monokie?! Monokie: What? Sakura: Don't go trying to hit your brother! yuki: But mom he deserves it though! Kakashi: listen to your mother guys..Kai: Okay Kasi kakashi smiles thinking: ohh he's such a wonderful kid and so are the others..Monokie: Kasi? When are we gonna go train? Shikamaru: When your mother is ready to go unless she doesn't want to come with us...Sakura: I'll go with! I wanna see this! Kakashi: Oh so you can laugh at us huh? Sakura: He he yep! Shikamaru: oh thanks honey! They all go to the park and over to the training fields...Sakura: It's so nice out here guys! Shikamaru: Yes it is baby! Then all the kids get to the training fields and Shikamaru and Kakashi start teaching them some moves and the kids try to follow along with them..Kai: I like this! Shio: So do I bro! yuki: This is so cool! Monokie: Yes it is sis! Kakashi and Shikamaru look at the kids trying to do the moves they taught them...Kakashi: Well they seem to be catching on Shika! Shikamaru looks: Yes they're actually doing quite well! Sakura: Good Job kids! Kids: thanks Momma! Sakura watches them as the guys train the kids thinking: Wow those two are total hunks! how did I end up with such sexy men! Naruto: Hey Sakura! Sakura turns around: Hey guys what brings you here? Namaru: We were gonna do some training but I see that you guys brought the kids here to train them..Sakura: Yes we did and they seem to be catching on. Naruto: Well baby let's go over there! Namaru: okay love! They walk over to where Shikamaru and Kakashi are and the kids go running to their uncles to give them hugs..Kai: Uncle Naruto! Shio: uncle Naruto! Yuki: Uncle namaru! Monokie: Uncle namaru! Namaru: Hey sweeties so good to see you guys! Monokie: good to see you too! Yuki: I miss you guys! Naruto: We miss you guys too Yuki..Namaru: You know I've always loved the silver in yours and Shio's hair! Yuki: I love it! Monokie: Hey! I have it too! Yuki: I know you do sis! Sakura thinking: oh my gosh Monokie does have silver in her hair but how?! Shikamaru: Now the girls are bragging about their hair now! Kakashi: ha ha wow! Shikamaru: Well least they get along well! Kakashi: That is true they do Shika! grabs Shikamaru's butt Shikamaru: Ah! what was that for? Kakashi: It was there so I grabbed! Shikamaru whispers: You're so kinky Kakashi...Kakashi: oh am I ? Shikamaru: Yes you are...without anyone looking he gives Kakashi a kiss with his tongue in his mouth...Kakashi: Ohh Shika...Shikamaru: ohh kakashi I want you so badd..Yuki: Dad! Kai put dirt in my hair! Shikamaru: oh boy..Kakashi: yes oh boy! what happened? Yuki: Kai put dirt in my hair! Shikamaru: Kai why did you do that? Kai: Because she was making faces at me! Kakashi: making faces? kai: Yes Kasi so I put dirt in her hair! Shikamaru: That wasn't very nice Kai..Kai: I know but she made me mad though! Kakashi: I understand but still it wasn't nice..Kai: Sorry Yuki for doing that to you..Yuki: Apology accepted Kai..Three hours later everyone packs up and goes home. Naruto: You guys look worn out! Yuki and Monokie: We are Uncle Naruto thanks for helping! Naruto: you're welcome sweeties anytime! Kai and Shio: Thank you Uncle Naruto and namaru! It was lots of fun! Namaru: You're welcome guys! When Sakura and everyone get home the kids all plop on the couch feeling very tired..Shikamaru: Are you guys okay? Shio: Yes we're okay dad Shikamaru: okay! goes to put the gear in the spare room. Kakashi sees Sakura putting some of the gear in Kakashi's bedroom closet..Kakashi: What are you doing? Sakura: Oh you scared me! I was putting some gear in your closet since the one in the spare room doesn't have much space...Kakashi: I see..Sakura thinking: Damn! he's so damn attractive! and so is Shikamaru! ohh wow! Kakashi: Are you getting hot? Sakura: You hush! Kakashi: ha ha ha Shikamaru: What happened? Kakashi: She's getting hott Shika! Sakura: You hush Kashi! Shikamaru: Wow baby you need a cool down! Sakura: will you guys cool me down? Kakashi and Shikamaru: Say what? Sakura: You heard me! Kakashi: Um Shikamaru she wants us to cool her down...Shikamaru: Yes she does but the kids are still up though...Sakura: We'll just wait til tonight after they go to bed then! Shikamaru: okay dear! Naruto and Namaru finally make it home then go inside to put all their gear back in the closet of the spare room they have and went to take a shower together...Naruto: Ohh Namaru I love you so much I'm so greatful for you baby...Namaru: ohh Naruto I love you too you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! Naruto kisses Namaru as the water from the shower head splashes on them. They wash their bodies and when they step out of the shower Namaru gets one their huge towels and pulls Naruto to him wrapping him in the towel with him..Naruto: I love this baby! Namaru: Me too love...gives him a kiss with his tongue in his mouth...Naruto: love the way you kiss baby..Namaru lays him on the bed kissing Naruto and unbuttons his shirt licking his neck as Naruto moans, Then goes down on him sucking his cock Naruto moans louder..Ahh! ohh baby! love the way you suck. Namaru: Ohh Naruto what am I gonna do with you babe? Naruto: I don't know love me? Namaru: I guess! Naruto: Namaru! Namaru: What! I love you Naruto gives him a kiss..Naruto takes off Namaru's shirt kissing him on his chest and licking his neck..ohh Naruto..feels so good baby! Ahh! then Naruto sees some usual marks on Namaru's chest. Naruto: Is there something wrong with you baby? Namaru: Not that I'm aware of why? Naruto: Because you have some dark marks on your chest babe..Namaru goes to look in the mirror and sees the dark spots then feels sad..Naruto: Should I take you to see Tsunade? Namaru: Yes let's go see her babe! They go to see Lady Tsunade and she sees the dark marks on Namaru's chest..Naruto: What do you think it is? Tsunade: Well you guys I'm gonna have to have Namaru get some lab work done to see what's going on with him. Naruto: Okay I'll take him to the lab then..Tsunade: Okay and I did make them STAT orders so I will have the results by tomorrow morning okay? Namaru: Okay Tsunade...They get to the lab and Namaru has his blood drawn then they go home to have dinner and get ready for the next day witch is work..Namaru: Babe? Naruto: Yes love? Namaru: I'm scared honey of what the results are gonna be..cries. Naruto: Ohh honey what ever happens we'll get through it together okay? Namaru smiles: Okay honey sorry for crying but I'm just really scared for some reason..Naruto: It's okay baby to be scared..but what ever it is we're gonna have to tell Sakura you know that right? Namaru: Yes I know but I don't want her to worry though! Naruto: She'll worry anyways that's just how she is honey..Namaru: i know but anyways let's just go to bed dear..Naruto: okay honey good idea let's get some sleep. Kurkuro takes his shirt off as he gets ready for bed and Kiba sees dark marks on his chest. Kiba: Um Babe? You have some dark marks on your chest..Kurkuro goes to the mirror and sees the marks then starts to cry really hard..Kiba: What's wrong?! Kurkuro: I think my cancer's come back...Kiba: Let's get you to Lady Tsunade Kurkuro! Kiba takes him to see Lady Tsunade and after she runs some tests on him she comes out with some not so good news..Kurkuro: So what do the tests say? Tsunade trying not to cry: Yes you're right Kurkuro the cancer is back..that's why you have the marks on your chest...Kurkuro: So much for working in a shop with toxic chemicals...Tsunade: Did you work with anyone there who lives in Konoha? Kurkuro: Yes um Namaru! Yes I worked with Namaru why? Tsunade: Well the thing is Namaru came in today with the same things on his chest. Kurkuro: Oh no! poor Naruto! shit! Tsunade: I haven't told him yet though because they're coming back tomorrow so he can be told the results. Kiba: Ohh no..this is just sadd really sadd..Tsunade: I know it is Kiba and what were you told the first time Kurkuro as far as having a cure? Kurkuro: There's no cure for it Tsunade even though I did the chemo therapy but all it did was delay the spreading of it. Tsunade: Ohh wow would you do the chemo again? Kurkuro: Nope because now it's not worth it I mean why should I go through that when I'm pretty sure that the cancer's spread? Tsunade: But you don't know that for sure though! Kurkuro: Well can we schedule an ultrasound then? Tsunade: Sure we can do that! So she schedules an ultrasound for him and they leave to go home with the two of them feeling so sadd that it's almost unbearable..Kiba crying: Ohh baby I don't want to lose you! Kurkuro: I know you don't honey and I don't want to lose you either but if this thing has spread then what are we to do? Kiba: I don't know but we'll figure out something.**


End file.
